『Eine kleine Nachtmusik』
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: "Now, with these painfully happy memories, I walk on toward the inevitable farewell..." All she wanted to do was to keep him safe...Elliot/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

❝...I'm truly so happy to have met you...❞

【Eine Kleine, Kenshi Yonezu】

* * *

"...Hm, so this is Sablier...?" A crimson haired girl muttered as she leaned over the youngest Nightray child's shoulder, the two were standing in the middle of the ruin of Sablier. She continued to lean again the young Nightray heir until he realize who was leaning against him. Elliot Nightray's face flushed and pushed the crimson haired girl away.

"A-A-A-Aria?! W-what are you doing?!" He demanded, standing away from her as he could.

"Hm? What's with that red face, Elliot? We've know each other since we were kids..." The girl, Aria, said, "Besides as your loyal aide and bodyguard, I'm supposed to follow you wherever you go to keep you safe," She deadpanned.

"That's not what I mean!" He fumed. He then signed and muttered a "Never mind," before he continued walking. He then paused when he walked into a library, sitting on the floor was a boy with long, shaggy, black hair.

"Oi, Elliot, slowdown will you-" Aria paused as she noticed the boy reading, "Oh, who's this?" She wondered. Elliot walked towards the boy and looked down at him.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" The young Nightray heir asked, albeit rudely.

"Oi, Elliot!" His aide said, hearing the rude tone in her master's voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy stated as he continued to read. Elliot stared at the boy and started to examine him, the girl beside him was slightly awed this shaggy haired boy's uncaring tone.

"I-I'm Elliot Nightray!" Elliot said.

"So what?" The other said, "To put it blunt, you're distracting me...can't you see I'm reading?" He asked, "Or maybe, just like the main character of this book, you're not going to leave me alone until I kneel before you and kiss your feet!" As the shaggy haired boy continued, Aria held in a snicker as she could practically see Elliot start to shrink from the harsh words. The boy then sighed as he continued, "You're really a bore, you know?" That comment was the last straw as Elliot snapped.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A NOBLE?!" He fumed loudly enough that his brothers came in to hold their youngest brother back from waving his sword around willy-nilly. It was there that Aria busted out into laughter.

"Oh wow, I like this kid, Elliot!" She said, smiling.

"Why are you laughing?! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Elliot continued to fume.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's an aide's duty to assist their master and give them advice not to technically agree with them!" She explained, "Also as your bodyguard, I can't have any say in any noble problematic issues when it doesn't involve violence!"

"Pft, having a girl as a bodyguard?" The shaggy haired one inquired, "You must be pretty weak then, huh?" Aria turned around to face the boy.

"Yes. Very."

"Why you-!"

* * *

After calming down, Elliot had a few questions in mind. Those to which he went to ask his brother, Ernest, about. "Why did they build this orphanage, here of all places?" His brother merely sighed with a small smirk.

"People who are connected to the Abyss in some way are believed to be easy prey for chains," He started, "That's why it's safer to keep them here, in a lawless district where it is easier for Pandora to intervene," He continued, "Oh, by the way, what about that orphan?" Ernest asked, "You may have him expelled from here if you like." Elliot thought from a minute.

"...Don't bother..." He said.

"Elliot!" He jumped a bit when he heard his name, he turned around to see Aria walking towards him.

"Oh, it's Aria~!" Ernest smiled, "I'll be taking my leave for now!" He said and waved his brother goodbye.

"Hey, Elliot! We should come back and see that kid again, it's been a while since I saw anyone treat you like that since...well since me!" She said.

"Huh? Why would I want to see that guy again?" Elliot denied, Aria let out a sigh at his behavior. She knew that he wanted to see that kid again, this happens when he's curious.

"No need to act so pouty just because he didn't care about your social status, you whiny baby..." She smiled and pinched his cheeks, which he slapped her hand away.

"Who the hell are you calling a whiny baby, huh?!" He hissed as he pinched her cheek, "If I remember clearly, I'm older than you!" She swatted his hand away from her now redden cheeks and rubbed them.

"Yeah," She scoffed, "By like a month..."

"Whatever! It's not like we're going to see that kid any time soon!" Elliot said as he walked away. Aria rolled her apple green eyes at his statement.

* * *

_In the end..._She thought with a smile, Elliot had been tagging along with his father back to Sablier, who was investigate for Pandora and, she of course had to tag along..._We ended up coming back! _They stood in front of the shaggy haired boy from the last time they were in Sablier.

"What, you two again?" He asked, "Aren't children of noble families supposed to go to boring school?" He said, rudely, "Oh I see...you didn't make it in did you?" He insulted the two, though this was mostly directed towards Elliot.

"Shut up!" Elliot growled.

"Technically, I'm just an aide!" Aria said with a smile, unaffected by his words, "I'm Aria Leonheart by the way! You already know about Lord snappy brattyton here!" She said.

"Just who's side are you really on?!" Elliot fumed, "All I can see is you two verbally insulting me!"

"What's your name?" She asked, ignoring Elliot's comment.

"Oi, don't you dare ignore me!" He said.

"Oh? Did you hear that? Or was it the ghost of the wind?" She asked, a vein appeared on Elliot's head as pinched her cheeks again.

"You little-! I know you heard me that time! Don't even try to hide it!" He hissed.

"Oh no, a demon has appeared!" She said, but it was a bit distorted as her cheeks were being pulled, "Run! Save yourself!"

"That's it!" Elliot then proceeded to messy her long crimson locks up.

"Not the hair!" As the two were messing with each other, the boy stared at them in confusion, irritation, and curiosity.

"...Leo..." He said suddenly, which cause the two to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"What?" "Come again?" The two asked. Tuff of hair stuck out of place on Aria while she was pinching both of Elliot's cheeks.

"My name...it's Leo..." The two pulled away and looked back at him.

"Eh, Leo huh?" Aria mused, "Well, it's nice to meet you Leo!" She said.

"Whatever..." Elliot muttered as he had his arms crossed, Aria then elbowed him, hard, in the rib for his rude behavior, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Eh? What are you saying, Elliot?" She asked, innocently, "It was probably a reflex of mine!"

"Reflex my ass! You did that on purpose didn't you?!" He fumed.

"Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She denied.

"Hey..." Leo interrupted, "Are you two...dating or something?" He asked. Elliot's face instantly flushed a bright red, whereas Aria had a blank yet puzzled expression.

"W-what?! Who would want to date someone like her?!" Elliot said, calming down, but his face flushed a slightly pink hue.

"Elliot! I'm hurt!" She said, placing a hand on her heart,"I take slight offense to that, I think I would be a great person to be around in a relationship," She said, "I guess it's obvious that we're just the best friends!" She grinned.

"Ah, I see..." Leo noted, he then turned to Elliot, "I pity you in your situation..."

"What was that?!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" It was that day that the trio would share a special bond with one another, but unfortunately that bond would not last forever. Because for in the upcoming future, that bond will be severed and leave scars in their hearts.

* * *

**I really don't know how I start good beginnings for chapters/stories...but yeah my first Pandora Hearts fanfic and it's an ElliotOc fic. Yeah shoot me...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

❝...Yet, as if it flows so naturally, it's all so sad...❞

【Eine Kleine, Kenshi Yonezu】

* * *

Aria was making her daily routines around the Nightray household. Usually she would be messing with Elliot, but a few days ago, the two went to the House of Fianna. The children there were they had met Leo were going missing. Both curious and worried, they went to investigate. Somehow along the way, she had gotten separated from Elliot and Leo. It was in the chasm that she had saw something, the words she had couldn't describe what she had saw there, and it bothered her.

* * *

_"Ah...seems like I got separated from the two..." Aria muttered to herself as she continued forward. There was no point in stopping, she might as well try to find her way back to the two. She sighed to herself as her shoulders relaxed and her guard was down, though only for merely a second as a loud inhumane roar resounded through the chasm. The sound was nearby, curious and both worried, she made her way to where the sound came from, hoping that neither Elliot or Leo were around whatever made that sound. She leaned against a large boulder and peaked out from behind. A silhouette figure of a floating orb. It was something that she couldn't explain. Because she had to stay hidden, due to that fact she didn't know if it was hostile or not, she could not get a clear view. She only saw a black orb with four, thick, stubby appendages attached to its sides and a long possible tongue. The mere presence of it sent shivers down her spine, one hand was still on top of her saber as her apple green eyes kept their gaze of the monstrosity._

* * *

_Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human..._She thought as she was in deep though, Aria decided that she would go see Duke Barma later on. _But first..._She paused as she stood at Elliot's room. After the incident at the chasm, Elliot had passed out and was immediately brought back. She sighed as she knocked on the door before opening it, inside was Leo sitting next to Elliot's bedside. _This brat...making everyone so worried about him..._She smiled slightly, _He better be grateful to us for worrying over him..._She walked over to Leo and placed her hand on his shoulder. Said boy looked up at her, "You should rest up now..." She said, a look of concern on her face.

"I can't it's my-"

"Your what? Fault? Are you an idiot or something?" She cut in, rudely, Leo visibly flinched at her harsh tone. Seeing this, the crimson haired girl sighed,"Is what Elliot would say if he was up..." She said, shrugging, which was true, the young Nightray child would say something like that, "You may be his servant, but that doesn't mean that you should overwork yourself to the bone, he wouldn't appreciate that..." She said.

"But..."

"Ah, ah ah!" She said, hushing the boy, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this imprudent brat!" She said, Leo stared at her and sighed, knowing that she would end up dragging him to his room and wrap him in his sheets to make him rest.

"Okay..." He reluctantly said, "Just...come and get me once, he's up..."

"Duly noted..." She nodded. Once Leo left the room, Aria sighed and sat down next to the bed, leaning above his face, "Hey..." She started, "...wake up already..." Nothing answered her, "If you end up dying on me, I swear Elliot, I will find a way to kick your sorry ass whether you're in heaven or hell you ungrateful, uncultivated, no-good, imprudent, snotty, idiotic, bratty, inbred -GAH!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING INBRED?!" As she was stringing up insults to the boy, Elliot had apparently woken up in between some of them and abruptly sat up, headbutting into her forehead. The two paused as they both rubbed their foreheads.

"What the hell!?" She said as she looked back up at him.

"I should be saying the same thing!" He fumed, point his finger at her, "Here I am, injured and weak and I hear you calling me a bunch of insults?!" He continued.

"Ha! If you're saying you didn't deserve them, then you're certainly mistake, Lord Brattyton!" She rebuked.

"What?! How dare you!" He said, feeling irritated with her.

"Oh, I dare!" She spat, eyes twitching as she pressed on. A few seconds later, she sighed, "You're really an idiot though...having all of us worried for nothing..."She muttered. Elliot huffed, with arms crossed.

"I don't see why you're all so worried about, it was just a flesh wound, it was bound to heal soon..." He said softly.

"I guess, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't worry about you though," She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To let Leo, know that you're awake now, he was clearly the most worried about you, of course," She smiled at him, Elliot was thrown off guard by the smile and sat in his bed, shocked. Aria took this opportunity to leave as she closed the door softly. Another sighed escaped her lips as eyes stared at the door knob.

* * *

In the halls of Pandora, Aria easily strolled into Duke Barma's office with ease. She opened the door to his office as she entered, "Lord Barma-san~!" She cooed, striding towards his desk.

"Hm, well if it isn't the Leonheart brat..."

"Ah, Lord Barma-san, don't be like that~!" She whined, before shifting to a more calmer state, "Besides, I had something ask you..." She said. This peaked, the Duke's interest, as she wasn't the type to come to him.

"Oh? And what's that?" Aria merely grinned as she started to retell her tale to him of what she had seen in the chasm.

* * *

"Well that went more smoothly than I thought..." She muttered to herself as she had returned back to the Nightray Household. Her talk with Duke Barma went without any problems, with her questions answered, she felt more concerned and worried now.

"Oh my! It's the young heiress!" She grimaced at the sound of the voice. She slowly turned around with a forced smile on her face.

"Ah, Isla Yura-san..." She said, "What a pleasant surprise!" She said, her words dipped with a sarcastic venom, but the man did not seem to understand the concept.

"Oh, I was just here to see Duke Nightray, that's all!" He said, perplexing Aria. _Elliot's father? What on earth would the man want to see this conniving snake? _She thought to herself.

"I see," Was all she said.

"But since you're here!" He said gleefully, "I have something to share with you!"

"Is that so?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

Elliot was walking around to stretch his body since he had been stuck in his bed all day. As he was walking around, he was about to turn the corner when he heard two familiar voices.

"But since you're here! I have something to share with you!" One said, ecstatically.

"Is that so?" _Aria? _Elliot thought as the other answered. He peaked from the corner and saw Aria with that snake, Isla Yura.

"Yes! Yes, I was wondering how your family has been since that recent tragedy occurred," Yura said.

"...What do you mean?" She asked. Yura leaned to her ear, whispering something in her ear. Elliot couldn't hear what they were talking, but when he saw the shocked expression she had, he could tell that what ever Yura was whispering to her, it obviously struck a nerve. Elliot balled his hands into a fist as a sudden surge of anger boiled his blood at the sight.

"Aria!" He called out, snapping the crimson haired girl out of her shocked daze, "There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"Eh? Elliot?" She managed to say, "W-what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be resting-" She was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Yura.

"I need to talk to you know," He said, hastily. Elliot took one glance back at Yura with a glare. The man saw the glare and couldn't help but giggle to himself. Elliot had dragged Aria to another part of the household, away from that snake.

"Elliot! Elliot!" She called him, "Where are we heading to?" She asked.

"Any where away from that damned snake!" He said, soon they stopped in front the entrance to the library. Aria kept her eyes on him, as a shimmer of concern was reflected in her eyes, "Are you alright...?"

"Huh?...I'm fine, there's no need for you to worry about me!" She said, giving the boy a smile. Elliot seemed unconvinced, but he decided not to press on, "But you shouldn't you be rest?!" She asked.

"I got tired of being in my bed all day!" He replied, but his mind couldn't help but wonder what did that snake say to her to make her had such an expression. His blue eyes flickered back to her and narrowed slightly, _Is she really fine though...?_ He thought to himself. He supposed that he would find out later on.

"Oh that's right, you did spend three days knocked out, it's lame how you tripped and fell~!" She teased. A vein popped on his head as his eye twitched.

"Why you little-!"

"Ah, careful! We wouldn't want you to slip and fall again now would we~?" She asked, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

"THAT'S IT!" He fumed, Aria laughed as she turned around to make her escape, "Come back here!" He called after her as he soon proceeded to chase after her.

* * *

**Second chapter done! I left some gaps so they can be revealed later on, like in the actual manga, maybe I'll have the next chapter set at the school idk...also people are actually following and favoriting this story! Omg i don't whether to cry or laugh, thank you for the follows and favorites even though my grammar isn't the best...**


End file.
